Why?
by Hana Han
Summary: Sequel Our First Night./ Hanya beribu kalimat tanya kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa yang ada dalam pikirannya yang akhirnya dia suarakan pada wanita yang kini tengah terbaring di tempat tidur./ Special for belated Mom's Day :)


**Why.**

 **Gintama** **Sorachi Hideaki** **.**

 **.**

 **Alternate Universe.**

 **Sequel of Our First Night** **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa seorang Kagura begitu suka bicara? Kenapa seorang Kagura tak pernah bosan untuk marah-marah? Kenapa seorang Kagura tak bisa diam? Dan kenapa seorang Kagura suka sekali berbohong sementara dia selalu mewanti-wanti anaknya untuk tidak pernah berbohong?

Itulah apa yang ada dalam benak Sougo selama ini.

Wanita yang pernah menjadi heroine di sebuah cerita dan kini menjadi heroine dalam kehidupannya itu tidak pernah bisa berhenti berbicara ini-itu. Apapun yang terlihat tak cocok di matanya, dia akan menyuarakannya. Terkadang dengan suara biasa-biasa saja atau dengan suara menegur. Sapu miring sedikit, dimarahi. Tangan menyenggol gelas ocha sedikit, dapat lirikan tajam. Tersandung batu, juga ditegur meski tak sampai jatuh.

Padahal sebanyak apapun kesalahan yang diperbuat tak ada yang berani menegurnya bahkan memarahinya, entah kenapa. Bukannya tidak berani, tapi lebih ke ... hmm, apa ya namanya? Sougo bingung. Semacam ada perasaan yang mengatakan kalau _"dia tidak salah!"_ Kira-kira seperti itu. Ingin balas dendam dengan balik memarahi, nyatanya tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

Kagura berbeda dengan Mitsuba. Mitsuba dengan segala kelembutannya, memang membuatnya tak berani atau tidak tega jika harus menegurnya. Yah, walau Mitsuba selalu melakukan pekerjaannya menjadi kakak, ayah, sekaligus ibu dengan sempurna. Hingga Sougo tak memiliki alasan untuk menegurnya.

Tapi ini Kagura. Yang dari dulu sampai sekarang memang ceroboh sekalipun selalu menasihatinya—terkadang memerintahkannya—untuk tidak ceroboh dalam bekerja. Sougo tidak mempermasalahkannya sebenarnya. Hanya heran saja.

Sepertinya perkataan "lihat dulu dirimu seperti apa sebelum menilai orang lain" atau semacamnya itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kagura.

Ketika Okita Senri—ehem, anak mereka berdua, jika kau lupa silakan baca prequelnya—sakit gigi. Kagura memarahinya—tidak, bukan memarahi, melainkan menasihati dengan nada yang sedikit keras untuk tidak makan permen dan coklat terlalu banyak. Dan lagi, kemarahannya itu tak hanya pada Senri, tapi juga pada Sougo. Mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa menjaga anaknya dengan baik dan sebagainya sampai akhirnya dia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kurang perhatian pada anaknya tersebut.

Bahkan walau Senri sudah sembuh pun, Kagura tetap bergumam ini itu dan mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri, Sougo, juga anak mereka dengan pesan yang sama dan berulang-ulang. Membuat Sougo ingin melakban mulut istrinya itu.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Sougo tak melakukannya. Itu karena dia melihat sinar kekhawatir di manik birunya ketika menatap keduanya. Bahkan jika bisa Kagura pasti akan menangis juga. Itu membuat Sougo tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Kenapa sampai sebegitunya? Pikirnya.

Dan Sougo tidak habis pikir.

Dia juga pernah tahu bahwa wanita itu ternyata sering berbohong padanya.

Ketika itu keuangan keluarganya sedang mengalami sedikit masalah. Mengharuskan mereka mau tak mau berhemat. Membeli bahan makanan dengan porsi yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Tapi anehnya, porsi makan mereka tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti biasanya. Semula Sougo mengira itu biasa saja. Berpikir mungkin istrinya itu memiliki tabungan lebih. Namun kondisi Kagura yang terlihat pucat membuatnya berpikir ulang. Apa Kagura akhir-akhir ini banyak bekerja? Tidak juga. Kagura hanya melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya seperti biasa.

Lalu apa? Dan pertanyaannya terjawab ketika Senri mengatakan kalau Kagura sakit perut. Sougo bergegas pulang. Setelah introgasi sejam penuh dengan sedikit paksaan di sana-sini, akhirnya Sougo tahu kalau Kagura jarang makan karena wanita itu lebih sering menyisihkan makanannya untuk suami dan anaknya. Terkadang wanita itu juga tidak makan ketika uang mereka habis untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan.

Wanita itu berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah makan setiap kali bertanya apakah dirinya sudah makan atau belum. Kenapa harus seperti itu? Bukankah jika makan dengan porsi yang lebih sedikit asal bersama itu lebih baik? Namun sekali lagi, Sougo tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Lebih tepatnya, sulit untuk menyalahkannya.

Hanya beribu kalimat tanya kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa yang ada dalam pikirannya yang akhirnya dia suarakan pada wanita yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur. Tangan wanitanya tersebut mengusap perutnya pelan. Wajahnya pucat sehabis memuntahkan sesuatu.

Tanpa bertanya sekali pun—saat itu seharusnya Sougo tahu kenapa Kagura selalu bersikap seperti itu. Banyak bicara, marah-marah, berbohong, dan sebagainya. Tapi tetap saja Sougo ingin mendengar apa jawaban langsung dari wanita bermanik biru tersebut. Dan jawaban dari Kagura membuat dirinya tercengang sebelum akhirnya terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut istrinya itu. Meski Sougo harus menerima sedikit sentakan kasar dari wanita tersebut karena mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dan kini Sougo tengah mengamati Kagura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kagura yang menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan mengernyit.

"Hei, jangan melihatku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu!" tegurnya sembari melempar bantal di sampingnya. Sougo berdecak menerima lemparan itu.

"Ck!" Mesum? Yang benar saja. Sougo merupakan pria dengan pikiran terpolos yang pernah ada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagura. Kedua alisnya terangkat menagih jawaban.

Sougo menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada. Hanya penasaran saja. Kau ... akan jadi Ibu ya?"

Dan Kagura mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Sougo yang absurd tersebut. "Aku 'kan memang sudah jadi Ibu," jawabnya.

"Ah benar juga," gumam pria bersurai coklat pasir tersebut. "Maksudku, memangnya kau siap untuk jadi ibu lagi? Kau tahu, Senri baru berumur lima tahun. Kau pasti akan kerepotan." Sougo melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kagura terdiam sejenak. "Jadi kau memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku?"

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku tidak mau masak sendiri kalau kau sakit lagi!"

Itu jawaban absurd Sougo yang artinya dia tidak mau Kagura kerepotan dan sakit seperti waktu itu.

Yah jujur saja, Kagura tahu apa maksud Sougo. Maka dari itu dia menahan tawa demi menghargai suaminya yang peduli padanya.

"Tenang saja, Sadis. Aku tidak selemah itu." Tatapan Kagura melembut. "Waktu itu aku sedang belajar dan sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi ibu terbaik untuk anak-anakku."

Sougo yang mendengarnya hanya hanya menghela napas. Begitukah? Lalu apa tugasnya sebagai ayah?

"Tentu saja, sebagai ayah kau harus bisa menuntun mereka." Suara Kagura menyadarkannya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mendengarkan. "Kau kan laki-laki, tentu lebih kuat untuk menopang anak-anakmu yang suatu hari nanti pasti akan terjatuh. Jika kemudian kau tidak kuat, aku akan memberimu kekuatan agar kuat lagi. Hehe~"

Yeah. Lalu Sougo mendengus dalam hati.

Rasanya apa yang dikatakan Kagura terdengar berat. Seolah semuanya akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Juga seolah yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para lelaki. Padahal jika mau berpikir lagi, hampir semua tanggung jawab itu dilakukan oleh seorang wanita, yakni ibu.

Tapi tentu Sougo tidak keberatan jika harus melakukan tugas seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Belom end yah cuy~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake.**

 _Keringat dingin itu mengalir di dahi wanita bersurai vermilion tersebut. Tangannya meremat kain sprei di bawahnya. Raut wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Sougo yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas. Pria itu merapikan rambut lepek Kagura yang berantakan. Mengusap dahi istrinya yang penuh keringat._

 _"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _Sougo berdecak. "Tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak berbohong?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Konoyaro?"_

 _"Maksudku, aku tahu akhir-akhir ini keuangan keluarga kita sedang turun, dan sekarang aku sedang mengusahakan agar kita kembali normal. Tapi selama itu, seharusnya kau jangan menyisihkan bagianmu sedikit sampai tidak makan hanya untuk kami!" Sougo mengatakannya dengan nada tegas. Dahinya mengerut serius._

 _Kagura yang ditegur begitu mendelik tak suka. "Jangan memarahiku!"_

 _Wanita itu memang tidak suka dimarahi. Mungkin karena dia terlahir sebagai anak bungsu yang disayang oleh ayah, ibu, juga kakaknya._

 _Sougo tersenyum. Senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak memarahimu, Sayang."_

 _"Jangan panggil aku sayang juga, Bodoh!" seru Kagura._

 _Sekarang gantian Sougo yang kesal. "Yang kau sebut bodoh itu adalah suamimu, Kagura!"_

 _"Dan yang kau panggil "sayang" adalah istrimu, Sougo!" balas Kagura tak mau kalah._

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggil istriku dengan sebutan sayang?! Itu normal!"_

 _Kagura menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Itu memalukan!"_

 _Sougo memijat keningnya. Kenapa di dunia ini bisa ada wanita seperti Kagura yang justru tidak suka jika dipanggil sayang? Pisau ... mana pisau._

 _Sougo tidak habis pikir. Dia tahu jika semua wanita itu absurd yang selalu mengikuti kata hatinya, sementara hati itu sendiri mudah berubah. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Kagura orang yang memiliki hati berjenis ... ah sudahlah. Biasanya wanita akan tersipu malu, bukannya berurat-urat di dahi. Yah meskipun ada sedikit semburat merah di wajah wanitanya._

 _"Sudah lupakan. Jawab pertanyaanku, Kagura. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau tahu, akan lebih mudah jika kita makan dengan porsi yang lebih sedikit asal bersama. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu sakit seperti ini. Membuat Senri khawatir dan aku juga tidak perlu mengurus dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu melelahkan," ujar Sougo panjang._

 _Kagura mendengus. Dia memiringkan badannya memunggungi Sougo. Sougo hampir saja menegurnya jika saja dia tidak mendengar perkataan Kagura._

 _"Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini." Sebelah alis Sougo terangkat. "Kenapa memangnya?"_

 _Dan Sougo mendengar helaan napas lelah Kagura juga beberapa dumelan tak jelas yang bisa Sougo artikan kalau istrinya itu sedang menistakam dirinya._

 _"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!" kata Sougo yang tidak tahan mendengar gumaman tak jelas Kagura._

 _"Tentu saja karena aku seorang Ibu, Kuso gaki!" jawabnya sedikit keras. Kagura tidak menoleh. Hanya tangan kanannya memainkan ujung bantal yang dipakainya sembari bergumam sesuatu seperti "baka", "tidak peka", "suami macama apa dia", dan sebagainya._

 _Sougo sendiri tetap diam di tempat. Tak mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah tercengang. Dia bahkan melupakan sebutan "Kuso gaki" yang baru saja jadi penghias quotes terindah yang pernah Kagura ucapkan._

 _Begitukah?_

 _Ya, sekarang Sougo tahu kenapa wanita itu melakukan semua ini._

 _Karena Kagura adalah seorang Ibu._

 _Kagura yang merasa diabaikan berbalik. Mendorong tubuh Sougo kebelakang dengan harapan suaminya itu segera sadar. Dan itu berhasil. Sougo mengerjapkan mata. Lantas pria itu terkekeh sampai matanya menyipit. Kagura mengernyit. Merasa tidak ada yang beres. Memang benar. Sougo merasa kata-kata itu terlalu tabu untuk diucapkan seorang Kagura. Tapi entah mengapa ... perasaannya menjadi hangat. Hangat sekali hingga membuat matanya berair. Kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambut Kagura dan dibalas dengan sentakan keras._

 _"Hei!"_

 _Kalau begini caranya, mau tak mau Sougo harus bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan keadaan keluarganya._

 _"Dasar Sadist gila!" gumam Kagura yang melihat Sougo yang tidak berhenti tertawa._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeah~ selesai. Sebenernya mau dipublish pas hari ibu. Tapi baru bisa selesai sekarang. Semoga OkiKagu ini bisa menambah asupan kalian yaaah. Kritik dan saran silakan cantumkan di kotak review atau pm :D

Daaannn HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY :D

Menurut kita (atau seenggaknya menurutku), sebesar apapun pengorbanan yang kita lakukan mungkin nggak akan pernah bisa membalas jasa Ibu yang sudah rela mengorbankan nyawa, menyusui, dan membesarkan kita, tapi bagi ibu asal kita belajar dan ibadah dengan giat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup :))) mari kita ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk ibu. Mungkin ada beberapa ibu yang mungkin berperilaku bukan selayaknya ibu, tapi bagaimana pun dia tetaplah ibu yang melahirkan kita ke dunia. Tanpanya kita nggak mungkin ada di sini :) /eaaa tumben bijak/

Okeh. Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnyaaa ^^

Hana Kumiko.

Malang, 24 Desember 2016.


End file.
